starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мандалорец, глава 7
Расплата |series=«Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» |season=Первый сезон |episode=7 |production= |airdate=18 декабря, 2019 |director=Дебора Чоу |writer=Джон Фавро |guests= |timeline=9 ПБЯAccording to a timeline shown at D23 Expo 2019, «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» is set five years after «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» dates the events of Return of the Jedi to 4 ПБЯ, meaning that The Mandalorian is set in 9 ПБЯ. |prev=«Глава 6» |next=«Глава 8» }} Мандалорец, глава 7 ( ), с подзаголовком «'Расплата'» ( ) — седьмой эпизод первого сезона сериала «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец». Этот эпизод был срежиссирован Деборой Чоу, премьера состоялась 18 декабря 2019 на сервисе Disney+. Официальное описание Старый соперник приглашает Мандалорца заключить мир. В ролях |crew=}} Появления * Гриф Карга * Куиил * Дин Джарин * Unidentified common house proprietor * Unidentified human bounty hunter * Unidentified Nikto bounty hunter * Unidentified Trandoshan bounty hunter * Unidentified Zabrak fighter |creatures= * Бларрг * Болотокрыл * Жаба ** Unidentified frog * Грязерог * Крыса * Unidentified creature * Unidentified lizard creature * Unidentified quadruped |droids= * Дроид-убийца ** Серия IG * Протокольный дроид ** Протокольный дроид RA-7 |events= * Галактическая гражданская война ** Action on Nevarro * Великая чистка * Эпоха Новой Республики ** Skirmish on Nevarro |locations= * Арвала-7 ** Ферма Куиила ** База наёмников-никто * Цитопещеры Норы * Мандалор * Неварро ** Объект Имперского осколка ** Лавовые поля ** Неизвестная кантина * Сорган ** Unidentified common house |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Ударный солдат-повстанец * Бармен * Гильдия охотников за головами ** Охотник за головами * Галактическая Империя * Kuiil's clan * Мандалорцы * Наёмник * Новая Республика * Имперский осколок Гидеона ** Штурмовик смерти ** Marshal ** Мофф ** Штурмовик-разведчик ** Штурмовик * Unidentified Nikto mercenary company * Военачальник |species= * Люди ** Альдераанцы * Джавы * Близкие к людям расы ** Забраки *** Иридонцы * Никто ** Кадас'са'никто * Родианцы * Трандошане * Угноты * Раса Йоды |vehicles= * Репульсорная техника ** Войсковой транспорт *** Имперский войсковой транспорт * Гравицикл ** Спидербайк 74-Z * Звёздный корабль ** Серия TIE *** Звёздный истребитель TIE «Чужеземец»‎ ** Канонерка *** «Лезвие бритвы» |technology= * Броня ** Броня штурмовика смерти ** Шлем ** Мандалорская броня *** Мандалорские наручи ** Наплечник ** Броня штурмовика * Бластер ** Бластерная пушка ** Бластерный пистолет *** Бластерный пистолет Дина Джарина ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 *** E-11D ** Лёгкий автоматический бластер *** Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r * Комлинк * Компьютер ** Навигационный компьютер * Дроид * Огнемёт * Граната ** Термальный детонатор * Голограмма * Медпакет * Оружие ближнего боя ** Топор *** Вибросекира * Влагоуловитель * Portable scanner * Pram * Spanner * Оглушающие наручники * Турель |miscellanea= * Bioengineering * Кость * Награда * Кодекс охотника за головами * Кантина * Charter of the New Republic * Одежда ** Накидка * Валюта ** Кредит * Смерть * Diet * Entry ramp * Огонь * Пища * Сила ** Способности Силы *** Удушение Силы *** Исцеление Силы * Защитные очки * Рукопашный бой * Язык ** Основной галактический язык * Магма * Гора * Яд * Космос * Рабство * Сон * Спочка * Strand-Cast * Татуировка * Чай * Toilet * Письменность ** Ауребеш * Юнлинг }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Эпизоды сериала «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» Категория:Телеэпизоды 2019 года